Global internet access has revolutionized electronic gaming, and in particular, participation in on-line gambling games and related websites offering such games. Such internet gaming platforms have enabled players to participate in gambling and other gaming events through personal computers or other electronic devices, wherever the player may be and at all times. Implementations of on-line gambling may include typical gambling elements, such as permitting one or more users to bet against the House in wagering games that are similar to those found in traditional casinos.
Many casinos have an on-line presence and offer on-line gambling operations. Such on-line gambling operations generally enable users to choose a wagering game, enter the wagering game by either downloading a computer application or through a web browser, place bets on one or more possible outcomes of the game, and win or lose money according to the outcome of the bets. With most on-line gambling applications, the House controls the computer application or web site through which a player bets. The House is generally in control of both managing the game and all associated financial transactions.
It is not surprising that security of such on-line gambling platforms is of utmost importance. Hackers may attempt to cheat and gain an unfair advantage in a variety of ways that would cause the House to lose significant sums of money by paying on bets that should not have been paid on, by allowing bets to be placed when the game outcome can be already be determined by unauthorized access, or by redirecting payments to parties that are not entitled to such payments. For example, a hacker may attempt to gain unauthorized access to view and in some cases even alter game information. In addition, individuals employed to work on the on-line gaming platform may be tempted to use their access to cheat the system.
Other considerations for on-line gambling platforms include, but are not limited to, concerns about the considerable resources used in complying with regulatory requirements, both for an original submission and for resubmissions when changes are made to a system, and, the highly variable demand (load) made on backend systems during game play.